<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Like a Wall of Stars by seekrest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29593530">Like a Wall of Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekrest/pseuds/seekrest'>seekrest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>WandaVision (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(Like always), F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Light Angst, Maria Rambeau deserved better, Missing Scene, Monica Rambeau POV, Protective Jimmy Woo, Wandavision 1x07 spoilers, its just me and my whims now, just having lots of thoughts about Monica, the show is called wandvision but Monica is the most interesting character how about that</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:27:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29593530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekrest/pseuds/seekrest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s you and me. Always,” Maria said, nodding a few times, “No matter what happens. We’ll always get through to the other side, alright?”</p><p>“Okay mama,” Monica replied, Maria’s smile widening as she pulled Monica into a hug and whispered, “It’s you and me, baby.” </p><p>Monica closed her eyes as her mother held her tight, letting the promise hang in the air.</p><p>  <i>It’s you and me.</i></p><p> </p><p>—</p><p>Missing scene; Wandavision 1x07</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maria Rambeau &amp; Monica Rambeau, Monica Rambeau &amp; Jimmy Woo, Monica Rambeau/Jimmy Woo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Like a Wall of Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Listen, I don’t know. I haven’t been able to stop thinking of Monica Rambeau for weeks and Friday’s episode just made me scream into the void.</p><p>Monica Rambeau deserves her own show. I said what I said. (And her and Jimmy deserve their own little time to shine too)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> “Is Aunt Carol gone again?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Maria sighed, Monica watching as her mother kneeled down to her level— a smile on her face even if her eyes looked sad. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yeah baby, she’s gone again.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Like last time?” Monica asked, watching as her mother twisted her lips— clicking her tongue before saying, “Not quite. She’s— she’s safe. Up in the stars.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Maria looked just off to the side, Monica feeling confused and like she missed something as her mom mutters, “Always looking at the stars.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “When is she coming back?” Monica asked as her mom looked back at her, seeing something shift in her mother’s expression.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I don’t know,” her mom says plainly, only to rest her hands on her arms and stare right into Monica’s eyes, “I don’t know if she’s coming back this time but I want you to listen to me alright?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Monica nodded, feeling important and grown up and as if her mom knew the answers to everything— like she always did, like she always would as Maria gently ran her thumbs across her arms. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “It’s you and me. Always,” Maria said, nodding a few times, “No matter what happens. We’ll always get through to the other side, alright?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Okay mama,” Monica replied, Maria’s smile widening as she pulled Monica into a hug and whispered, “It’s you and me, baby.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Monica closed her eyes as her mother held her tight, letting the promise hang in the air. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It’s you and me. </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Captain?”</p><p>Monica jolted up in surprise, hand instinctively reaching for the gun she no longer has only to look to her side and see Jimmy Woo, the moonlight from the front window reflecting off the dashboard and illuminating the gentle smile on his face as he nods down to the middle console.</p><p>It’d been her idea to stop in the middle of the night, with Hayward still out there and reinforcements still needing the time to get to Jersey. It was too risky to get a hotel, neither of them interested in getting detained further— much less the fact that neither of them had their wallets with them when they left. </p><p>Monica may have suggested pulling off to the side of the road in the Jeep but what she hadn’t anticipated was being the first to fall asleep, telling Jimmy that she’d be fine to take the first shift.</p><p>From the knowing look on Jimmy’s face then, Monica should’ve guessed that they’d be here now— especially since Jimmy had been the one pulling all nighters with Darcy as they watched Wanda’s warped reality television show for all hours of the night. </p><p>“Sorry, I know you’re tired but,” Jimmy begins, confirming Monica’s suspicions as he nods down to the center console, “it’s just your phone. It keeps going and—“</p><p>“Thanks,” she says, sitting up slightly as Jimmy nods once more. She wipes away some of the sleep from her eye, ignoring the tears that are there as she finally grabs her phone— seeing the array of messages there.</p><p>“Any good news?” Jimmy asks politely, calmly— as if the two of them hadn’t just fled from a nightmare wave of red energy that had almost certainly consumed Darcy. </p><p>“Very good news,” Monica says with a smile, quickly tapping out a reply. “Got a team that’s a few hours out. Should be here by 0800 about,” Monica switches her apps towards the maps before saying, “fifteen miles from here.”</p><p>Jimmy lets out some air from his mouth, Monica looking up to him as he says, “That’s good. Right? That it’s close.”</p><p>Monica waits as Jimmy collects himself, tilting his head to the side before he glances over to her, “Means we won’t have to drive far.”</p><p>“Yep,” Monica says, clicking her phone off and setting back in the middle console, “also means that I’m good for the next shift, if you wanted to catch some shut eye.”</p><p>Jimmy shakes his head. “Nah, I’m good. Still uh, still kind of wired. About everything.”</p><p>Monica nods in response because she understands— because none of this went according to plan, because none of this makes sense and yet despite it, there’s someone else missing.</p><p>It sits like a rock in her gut now, that they’d left Darcy to fend for herself— especially after leaving her out of the loop of escaping the first time around. But Monica had trusted her gut and still does— certain that it was the right play because the three of them knew, better than anybody, that what was happening with Wanda and with Westview had something more to it than what they could understand. </p><p>Monica suspects that it’s bothering Jimmy though, considering the time he and Darcy have spent together, tapping her fingers against her lap as she says, “We’ll get her back.”</p><p>Jimmy looks up, holding Monica’s gaze for a beat as Monica says, “Darcy. We’ll get her and everyone else out of there.”</p><p>“I know,” Jimmy says with a certainty that Monica appreciates, a quiet confidence that emanates off of him as he continues, “I trust you.”</p><p>It’s a trust that Monica appreciates, just as she appreciates Jimmy’s presence— settling back into the chair as she says, “Then trust me when I say that you need sleep. Big day tomorrow.”</p><p>Jimmy smirks, sighing as he too settled back into the passenger side— the two of them falling into a comfortable silence as they stare out into the empty woods, Monica propping her head up with her hand as she leans against the door. </p><p>The woods may be empty, dark and quiet but Monica’s mind is anything but— running through the last few hours over and over again to try and see where they could’ve gone differently. </p><p>Hayward was up to something but what, Monica didn’t know. Darcy was working on that last firewall but from the last time Jimmy checked his phone, nothing had pinged through just yet— wondering before she got word from Major Goodner if the cell towers were knocked out.</p><p>Now that Monica knew that they weren’t, it only made her question more of what was happening in Westview— pressing her lips together and thinking back to the one person she’d usually call in a situation like this, the one person she wants to hear most from and knows now that she can’t. </p><p>“Penny for your thoughts?” Jimmy asks, cutting through the silence as Monica brings her head up, looking to Jimmy.</p><p>“Too expensive for that,” Monica says with a smile, Jimmy smiling back before he laughs.</p><p>It’s a good laugh, Monica thinks— just as Jimmy is a genuinely good person. Has to be, to continue to pursue this path that the three of them are on without complaint. </p><p>Jimmy just further proves that they’re on the same wavelength as he laughs and says, “You’re right about that. Feel like all this,” he gestures to the woods in front of them, “is a little over my pay grade.”</p><p>“You and Darcy seem to be hanging in there alright,” Monica says lightly, a question in her statement that she hadn’t had the chance to ask— one that Jimmy seems to catch onto seamlessly.</p><p>“We’re doing our best,” Jimmy says just as lightly, carefully, Monica not missing the way he looks at her as he says, “Glad that we have you on the team.”</p><p>Monica smiles, bringing her hand down before saying, “Better than Hayward right?”</p><p>It’s a joke, probably a bad one but Jimmy responds seriously, surprising Monica with the intensity of it as he says, “I mean it, Captain.”</p><p>Monica looks back to him as Jimmy says, “I’m glad you’re here.”</p><p>They hold each other’s gaze for a beat— Monica seeing the gears turn behind Jimmy’s eyes as she feels them echo in her own, wondering now if she had mistranslated the chemistry between Jimmy and Darcy as being more than friendly from how he stares into her own eyes. </p><p>Monica doesn’t know how to respond but it seems as if she doesn’t have to, Jimmy feeling content with having said what he needed to say as Monica nods in return. He smiles as he leans back into his chair, closing his eyes as he says, “Goodnight, Captain.” </p><p>The way he says it stirs something in Monica’s gut, something she doesn’t have the time or the inclination to process, something she puts a pin in to deal with at a later time. </p><p>Something, Monica can’t help but realize, that she wants to.</p><p>“Night, Jimmy,” she says into the darkness, staring back out into the woods before glancing up at the stars.</p><p>There was no one they could call, no help on the horizon— no way of knowing whether what her and Major Goodner have planned will even work. </p><p>Monica looks up to the stars and thinks of the one person who always knew what to say, feeling her warmth and her wisdom even now— the pain and the ache of that loss filling up her lungs just as much as her words fill up her mind once more. </p><p>
  <em> “We’ll always get through to the other side, alright?” </em>
</p><p>Monica closes her eyes, taking a deep breath before slowly exhaling— trusting and believing in the love her mother had for her, even now that she’s gone.</p><p>
  <em> It’s you and me, mama. It’s you and me.  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come hang out with me on <a href="https://pursue-solitude.tumblr.com">tumblr</a></p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867613">i don't want your pity (i just want someone near me)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekrest/pseuds/seekrest">seekrest</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>